


A Night at the Theatre

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [12]
Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I'm catching up with posting these as I forgot at the time..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Harry Takes Draco to see A Midsummer Night's Dream
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327238
Kudos: 4





	A Night at the Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the June Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt midsummer  
> Restriction: Only using the colours of the sunset


End file.
